1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front pillar impact absorbing structure in which an impact applied to the windshield of an automotive vehicle is designed to be absorbed by a front pillar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in JP-A-9-39833 is a front pillar impact absorbing structure in which a metallic impact absorbing panel having a closed cross section is disposed along a front face of each of front pillars of an automotive vehicle so as to absorb an impact that is to be received by both the front pillar and an external obstacle when an impact is applied to the front pillar from the front of the automotive vehicle through an interference of the external obstacle with the front pillar, and a resin cover member is fixed to a front face of the impact absorbing panel. According to the above construction, when the obstacle comes to interfere with the cover member on the front face of the front pillar of the automotive vehicle, the impact absorbing panel is collapsed by the impact applied from the obstacle to the front pillar via the cover member to thereby absorb the impact that is to be received by the front pillar and the obstacle.
With the aforesaid front pillar impact absorbing structure, the construction becomes effective when the obstacle interferes directly with the front pillar, but when the obstacle first interferes with the windshield and an impact generated then is transmitted to the front pillars from peripheral portions of the windshield, the front pillar impact absorbing structure has faced a drawback that the impact so generated cannot be absorbed effectively. Additionally, since the impact absorbing panel protrudes forward from the front face of the windshield, there has also been caused a drawback that the effort to have a flush surface construction at the windshield of the automotive vehicle to reduce the air drag is thus disturbed.
The invention was made in view of the above situations, and an object thereof is to provide a front pillar impact absorbing structure that can not only effectively absorb an impact generated when an obstacle comes to interfere with the windshield of an automotive vehicle by a front pillar or pillars of the automotive vehicle but also reduce the air drag at the front pillars.
With a view to attaining the aforesaid object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is proposed a front pillar impact absorbing structure wherein an impact applied to a windshield is absorbed by a front pillar or pillars, characterized in that the front pillar is constructed by connecting a flange portion of a pillar outer to a pillar inner on a passenger compartment side of a peripheral portion of the windshield, and that the peripheral portion of the windshield is supported on a front face of the flange portion via a plastically deformable member.
According to the above construction, when the impact generated when an obstacle comes to interfere with the windshield is transmitted to the plastically deformable members from the peripheral portions of the windshield, the plastically deformable members compressed between the windshield and the flange portions of the pillar outers are press collapsed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body, and the impact that is to be received by the front pillars and the obstacle is absorbed through the impact absorbing action.
Additionally, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is proposed a front pillar impact absorbing structure as set forth the first aspect, wherein the flange portion is located at a position receding from an outer wall portion of the pillar outer, and a front face of the peripheral portion of the windshield is disposed such that the front face of the peripheral portion is flush with the outer wall portion of the pillar outer.
According to the above construction, since the front faces of the peripheral portions of the windshield are disposed flush with the outer wall portions of the pillar outers by providing the flange portions at the positions receding from the outer wall portions of the pillar outers, connecting portions between the front pillars and the windshield are made flush with the respective components to thereby reduce the air drag at the connecting portions.
Additionally, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is proposed a front pillar impact absorbing structure as set forth in the first or second aspect, wherein the peripheral portion of the windshield is fitted and held in a slit formed in a side of the plastically deformable member and wherein a gap between the peripheral portion of the windshield and the pillar outer is covered with a molding which is integrally continuous with an outer side of said slit.
According to the above construction, since the peripheral portions of the windshield are fitted and held in the slits of the plastically deformable members and the gaps between the peripheral portions of the windshield and the pillar outers are covered with the moldings which are integrally continuous with the outer sides of the slits, not only can the positioning and holding of the windshield be facilitated but also the number of components and man hours for assembly can be reduced.